


Constant Craving

by Polinalee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polinalee/pseuds/Polinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт и Блейн уже год, как счастливо женаты. Курт на курс старше Блейна в НЙАДИ. Блейн – всеобщий любимец, душа компании. Курт кажется закрытым и холодным, отстраненным от остальных, несмотря на это в него многие влюблены. Носит фамилию Андерсон, но все думают, что парни - однофамильцы.<br/>Хантер - профессор в НЙАДИ, явно сильно симпатизирующий Курту, но тот об этом даже не догадывается.<br/>А Себастиан... Это просто Себастиан:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

День Блейна протекал сумбурно, если не сказать большего. Все в соответствии с планом, заложенным в основу великого и не опровергнутого закона Мерфи. Точный, вышколенный алгоритм событий: проспал, закончился кофе, опоздал на автобус и прочее. В это утро даже волосы предали своего хозяина, наотрез отказавшись лечь так, как хотел Блейн. Хотя, скорее всего, за это надо будет сказать огромное, в кавычках, спасибо Курту за гель, который обязан был “сотворить волшебство ” с его волосами.  
\- Блейн, черт! – чуть запыхавшийся парень налетел сзади, отчаявшись остановить друга лишь силой своего голоса.  
\- Прости, Бен, я не слышал тебя, - Блейн немного смутился. И чего он так в себя-то ушел?  
\- Фух, не делай так больше! И спрашивается, откуда такая скорость при столь коротких ножках, а? – светловолосый парень ловко увернулся от дружеского подзатыльника.  
\- Заткнись, - беззлобно проворчал Блейн, поправляя чуть выбившуюся прядку волос. – И перестань отпускать шуточки на тему моего роста!  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что требуешь невозможного, да, Андерсон? – фыркнул Бен, и парни продолжили путь, направляясь к одной из лекционных аудиторий.  
В коридорах НЙАДИ всегда было многолюдно, но сегодня приходилось чуть было не пробивать себе дорогу вперед, лавируя между студенческими потоками.  
\- Я что-то упустил?- Блейн еще раз обвел взглядом фойе.  
\- Не знаю, чувак, сам был в шоке, как только вошел, - ответил Бен, попутно улыбаясь проходящей рядом очередной красотке.  
\- Черт возьми, перестань, - Блейн дернул его за сумку, пытаясь протащить на несколько метров вперед, однако по его губам скользила понимающая улыбка.- Займешься своим гаремом чуть позже, а сейчас нас ждет… Что там нас ждет? Черт… Лекция по истории становления жанра музыкального театра во Франции.  
\- Которую читает тот самый “охренительно горячий самец”, - несколько грустно добавил Бен.  
\- Мне послышалось или ты действительно назвал Кларингтона горячим самцом? – брюнет даже замедлил шаг от удивления.  
\- Андерсон, включи мозги! Если ты не понял, то это была цитата, авторство которой принадлежит Джеффу.  
\- Он ТАК назвал Кларингтона? – Блейн от удивления приподнял брови. – Джефф ведь еще сегодня утром был натуралом.  
Бен ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну, не таким уж и натуралом.  
\- Что?  
\- Как он сам любит говорить о свой ориентации: “Ценю сексуальность независимо от пола”.  
\- Обалдеть! – Блейн поправил сумку на плече. – И почему я всегда узнаю все последним?  
\- Никто не виноват, что вместо наших дружеских посиделок ты предпочитаешь на всех порах мчаться домой к своему фарфоровому принцу, - Бен придержал дверь аудитории, чтобы брюнет мог пройти.  
Тот только хмыкнул на этот дружеский подкол: что он мог сделать, если он успевал соскучиться по Курту за время, проведенное в академии? И не имеет никакого значения, что они и так проводят вместе слишком много времени. Но, может, Бен прав? Может, стоит иногда выбираться и со своими друзьями тоже, а не только довольствоваться посиделками с Рейчел, Арти, Сэмом, Бриттани и с прочими, кто стал уже почти семьей? Меньше всего ему хотелось повторения их ссор с Куртом, когда они только-только начали жить вместе еще до свадьбы. Он не хотел давить на него своим присутствием, хотя самому и хотелось проводить с мужем все свободное и несвободное время.  
\- Эй, Блейн, ты ведь не обиделся на меня, правда? – Бен положил ладонь другу на плечо. – Прости, я не хотел задеть тебя своими словами о Курте.  
\- Ч-что? – брюнет дернулся от неожиданности. – Нет, ты меня не… Все в порядке.  
\- Точно?  
\- Абсолютно!  
\- Хорошо, а то я уже начал волноваться, - Бен вытащил тетрадь из своей сумки. – Просто… В таком темпе вы быстро устанете друг от друга, понимаешь? И вещи, за которые вы раньше любили друг друга, начнут раздражать своей частотой. Черт, опять я лезу не в свое дело! Прости.  
\- Я…  
\- Доброе утро всем! – в аудитории сразу наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь кокетливыми вздохами сидящих в первых рядах девушек.  
Блейн перевел взгляд на профессора Кларингтона. Он… интересный, да. На вид ему можно было дать что-то около тридцати, но все свободные и несвободные девушки, и даже некоторые парни, сходили с ума по этому профилю, уверенному, несколько жесткому взгляду и чувственным губам.  
Но он явно был не во вкусе Блейна. После встречи с Куртом его никто больше так не привлекал, а смысл искать счастья на стороне, если в твоих объятиях совершенство? Тем более Блейн был далеко не уверен, что они с Хантером Кларингтоном играют за одну команду.  
\- Что же, пожалуй, начнем…

***

Курт старался не обращать внимания на направленные в его сторону взгляды. А они были разными, начиная от довольно равнодушно-удивленных и заканчивая весьма и весьма завлекающими. Теперь, когда Рейчел была занята своими пробами на постановку “Смешной девчонки”, он еще более явно ощущал свое одиночество в этой пестрящей толпе. Он знал, что про него ходило множество слухов о том, что он замкнутый, высокомерный, каменный и пр. Но они все ошибались на его счет: если он и вел себя несколько отчужденно, то только потому, что не мог ни с кем найти точки соприкосновения. Были подхалимы, были робкие влюбленные, были псевдо-друзья, которые при первом же удачном случае пытались залезть ему в штаны… И, что более удивительно, никого не смущал ободок белого золота на пальце его левой руки.  
Настроение было где-то между нулем и одной десятой, и сейчас Курт раздумывал над самым сложным вопросом на данный момент: можно ли в качестве терапии своего подавленного состояния съесть тот потрясающий чизкейк, манящий его одним своим видом? И не будет ли против его фигура?  
Более того он оставался последним на тарелке, а конкурентов на него, наверное, было бы предостаточно. Он на секунду закрыл глаза, а, когда открыл, на тарелке больше ничего не было.  
\- Ну, вот, так всегда, - прошептал Курт, опуская взгляд, и, какого же было его удивление, когда он обнаружил его на своем подносе.  
Рядом раздалось знакомое хмыканье.  
\- Расслабься, детка, потом мы все отработаем, - жарко прошептал Блейн, стреляя в него глазами, и, прежде, чем Курт смог что-либо ответить, он подхватил свою еду и направился за столик, предусмотрительно занятый Джеффом.  
А, может, плюнуть на все и присоединиться к Блейну? Хотя лучше не стоит, так как в их компании, как раз находился один из влюбленных в него парней. Тоскливо посмотрев вслед уходящему мужу, Курт вновь перевел взгляд на ожидающую его сладость. Все будет хорошо, ведь главное в жизни у него уже есть.


	2. Chapter 2

Теплые струи приятно ласкали кожу, помогая расслабиться. Курт протянул руку за шампунем, когда его ладонь накрыла другая, более смуглая, и теплое сильное тело прижалось к его спине.  
\- Соскучился? – Курт откинул голову на плечо Блейна.  
\- Есть немного, - сильные руки прижали еще крепче к себе.  
\- Немного? – ухмыльнулся Курт и слегка потерся об грудь брюнета. – Знаешь, по ощущениям, ты соскучился гораздо сильнее, чем говоришь.  
\- Это я настроился на отработку чизкейка, - смешок мужа буквально обжег ухо Курта, вырывая из груди непроизвольный стон.  
\- Черт возьми, Курт, прекрати издавать такие звуки, иначе…  
\- Иначе?  
\- Иначе я возьму тебя прямо здесь, так и не дотерпев до кровати, - брюнет словно в доказательство своих слов потерся уже вставшим членом по ложбинке между ягодиц любимого.  
\- А кто сказал, что я буду против такого? – Курт попытался развернуться в руках мужа, и Блейн позволил ему это, сразу же потом прижав к стенке.  
Властные губы завладели его губами, а руки сжали ягодицы Курта, и тот мгновенно скрестил ноги на бедрах Блейна. Как же Курт любил, когда брюнет удерживает его так!  
Он застонал, откидывая голову, открывая для поцелуев беззащитную шею, на которую Блейн сразу же и набросился.  
\- Черт…  
\- Что такое? – Курт приоткрыл глаза.  
\- Смазка осталась в комнате, - Блейн, тяжело дыша, прислонился лбом к изгибу шеи шатена.  
\- Хм, думаю, она нам сегодня не нужна, - улыбнулся тот, - немного потерпеть вполне в моих силах.  
\- Курт…  
-Тсс… Не хочу тебя отпускать никуда. Даже в комнату, - пояснил тот, уже сам захватывая в плен чужие губы. Хотя, почему чужие? О, эти губы принадлежат только ему!  
Блейн лишь усилил давление своих губ, завлекая язык Курта в новую увлекательную игру, одновременно с этим начиная растягивать любимого. От проникновения пальца Курт застонал прямо в губы брюнета, позволяя ему упиваться своими стонами. Постепенно к первому пальцу присоединилися второй и третий. Курт уже сам насаживался на них, изнемогая от желания скорее почувствовать в себе что-то гораздо большее, нежели пальцы, но Блейн не спешил.  
\- Черт, пожалуйста, Блейн…  
\- Так не терпится?  
\- Просто… сделай это.  
Курт не ожидал, что Блейн послушается, и счастливо заскулил, чувствуя желанное проникновение. Блейн удобнее перехватил Курта, входя в него до конца, и, не давая времени привыкнуть, сразу начал двигаться. Сначала это были медленные, сводящие с ума толчки, которые вскоре превратились в какое-то потрясающее безумие. Это было так хорошо, так правильно… Курт знал, что долго не продержится: его член терся об их животы, доставляя дополнительную к идеальным толчкам порцию наслаждения.  
\- Блейн… Я сейчас…  
\- Знаю, - выдохнул тот, ускоряясь. Курт закричал, предчувствуя пик, и через секунду он кончил, чувствуя жар, обозначающий, что и брюнет подошел к финишу.  
Ноги не держали, и Блейн осторожно опустил его.  
\- Так люблю тебя, - прошептал он, оставляя последний поцелуй на измученных губах.  
\- Я тебя тоже, очень-очень, - выстонал Курт.- Но ты – просто монстр!  
\- I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed…  
\- Вот, там и поселишься!  
\- Что? – Блейн приподнял бровь. – Черт! Нет! Я хотел сказать In! The Monster In my bed!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Теплая сентябрьская погода совсем не настраивала на рабочий лад, пусть работа и приносила удовлетворение и была любимой. Хантер лениво оглядел присутствующих, корпящих над небольшим проверочным тестом. Честно признаться, он не планировал никакого теста, но полуденная лень одолела и его, заставляя сдаться в свою неторопливую негу.  
\- Стоун, постарайтесь пользоваться только своими силами! – такое настроение вовсе не мешало ему оставаться таким же “беспощадным” со своими учениками.  
Он придерживался твердого принципа: если пришел учиться – учись. Такой порядок заложил в нем друг его отца, по совместительству директор военной академии Колорадо Спрингс, которую Хантеру пришлось закончить. По своей натуре человек вовсе не злой, Хантер все-таки оставался довольно строгим и жестким, как в отношении студентов, так и людей в целом. Он до сих пор удивлялся, как вместо того, чтобы остаться в армии, он отдался во власть своим страстям и пошел учиться в Академию Искусств в Париже, которую спустя пять лет закончил с отличием. Он любил театр, любил музыку, а за годы, проведенные в Париже, полностью влюбился и в этот город, и в культуру этой прекрасной страны. Но в Париже он не нашел того, что искал для своей работы, и вынужден был вернуться домой, в Штаты.  
\- Мистер Кларингтон, я уже закончил, - раздался чистый высокий голос, который мог принадлежать только одному человеку во Вселенной – Курту Андерсону, а он – это отдельная история.  
\- Прекрасно, мистер Андерсон, можете сдавать и быть свободным, - кивнул он на край своего стола, наблюдая, как шатен собирает свои вещи и, на прощание дотрагиваясь до плеча своей подруги, плавно спускается к нему.  
Черт! Этот парень был идеальным! Настолько идеальным, что в груди Хантера постоянно что-то переворачивалось, стоило этим прекрасным глазам оказаться в достаточной близости от него. Он уже твердо решил, что если где-то и есть Совершенство, то это именно Курт. Но Хантер отнюдь не был влюблен в прекрасного юношу. Вовсе нет… Скорее это было банальное восхищение перед потрясающим творением природы. Да, Хантер был геем со стопроцентной репутацией, но мало, кто знал или догадывался об этом. Он уже прошел тот этап своего жизненного пути, когда стремление доказать что-то кому-либо влекло за собой ненужное внимание к своей персоне. В свои неполные двадцать восемь он был уже пресыщен и искал уюта и тепла, которого не находил. Везунчик тот, кому принадлежит Курт: обручальное кольцо он заметил почти сразу, и более того даже был рад этому. Спокойнее в любом случае. Именно это и искал Кларингтон – спокойствия и тишины. Как хотелось найти кого-то, кто смог бы разделить с ним его дом и его жизнь. Кого-то нежного и теплого… Кого-то такого своего. Вот, только, где искать? Уж точно не в бесконечных гей-клубах и барах, завсегдатаем которых был он в свои двадцать с хвостиком.  
Курт тем временем, мышкой выскользнул из аудитории, радуясь, что пара еще не закончилась, и в коридорах почти никого не было. Было до ужаса душно, и он намеревался заскочить домой переодеться во что-то более легкое, чтобы со стойкостью выдержать еще работу в офисе. Также радость приносило то, что сегодня он на машине, бережно пригнанной из Лаймы его отцом несколько месяцев назад. Уже подходя к своей машине, он заметил внушительного вида чемодан, приставленный к передней дверце, а в дополнение к нему парня, нагло сидящего на капоте.  
\- Эй, мистер, вам там удобно? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Курт.  
\- Вполне, Курти,- ответил знакомый до последней интонации голос.  
Курт невольно присмотрелся и…  
\- Себастиан?! – выдохнул тот, а потом счастливая улыбка озарила его и без того красивое лицо. – Какими судьбами? И что за чемодан?  
Себастиан ловко соскочил на землю, приветливо обнимая друга.  
\- Ну, я сейчас попробую изложить все максимально точнее, - улыбнулся он, запуская пальцы в идеально уложенные волосы. – Я решил устроить в своей квартире небольшой ремонт, который займет пару недель, и озаботился вопросом, куда себя пристроить. И тут я вспомнил, что знаком с одной старой супружеской гей-парой! И мою голову осенила идея…  
\- Черт, Бас, только не это, - обреченно простонал Курт, уже зная, что не сможет отказать.  
\- Именно, Курти! Так что… Приютите меня на диване в вашей тошнотворно милой гостиной, а?  
\- Если ты этого хочешь, тебе придется перестать так “лестно” о ней отзываться, - Курт открыл багажник, чтобы друг мог закинуть туда все свое добро, которого было, на удивление, мало для такого человека, как Бас. – Ох, бедный диван…  
\- Эмм… Почему это он бедный? Он очень даже богатый, ведь ему удостоена великая честь принимать на своих просторах самого Себастиана Смайта.  
\- Ага, быть совращенным мистером Крабсом, что может быть лучше?  
\- … Как ты только что меня назвал???


	4. Chapter 4

Блейн поднимался по ступенькам, предвкушая вкусный ужин в компании любимого человека, но все его надежды рухнули, когда он чуть было не споткнулся об огромных размеров чемодан возле двери.  
\- Какого..., - из гостиной донесся звонкий смех Курта и приглушенный голос кого-то еще.  
Блейн, стараясь не издавать слишком громких звуков, на носочках прокрался к гостиной.  
\- Милый, ты уже дома! Я даже не слышал, как ты вошел! – Курт счастливо улыбнулся ему, протягивая руки, чтобы Блейн сам подошел к нему и обнял.  
Сам Курт с ногами забрался в кресло, тогда, как на диване расположился не кто иной, как Себастиан. Блейн медленно выдохнул от облегчения.  
\- Это всего лишь ты, - бросил он, нагло сдвигая ноги Себастиана в сторону и усаживаясь на диван.  
\- Хоббит, а где же твои манеры? – тот несильно стукнул Блейна по спине ногой.  
\- А кого ты ожидал увидеть?  
Два вопроса прозвучали одновременно, и Блейн встретился взглядом с Куртом, в котором сквозило легкое неодобрение. Черт, опять он со своей паранойей! Почему вечно так происходит? Что не так с его головой, подозревающей Курта во всех страшных грехах, хотя сам Блейн безоговорочно доверял своему мужу.  
\- Ну, в том-то и дело, что никого не ожидал, - он потянулся, чтобы погладить руку Курта. – Поэтому был несколько удивлен.  
\- Что же тогда я должен представить тебе двухнедельного арендатора нашего дивана, - рассмеялся шатен, кивая в сторону ухмыляющегося Баса.  
\- Эмм… Ты серьезно? – Блейн резко развернулся к Смайту, на что тот приветливо помахал ему рукой.  
\- Я устроил небольшой ремонт, и напросился к вам. Причем, предвидя твое выражение лица, я сразу направился с этим делом к твоему очаровательному супругу.  
\- Но Курт… А как же наши…  
\- Не беспокойтесь об этом, - Себастиан замахал руками в протест. – Конечно, я мог бы использовать ваши вечеринки без пижам, которые вы периодически устраиваете тет-а-тет, в качестве бесплатного озвучивания порно, но, так и быть, буду спать в берушах.  
\- Некоторые вещи не меняются, - обреченно простонал Блейн под аккомпанемент двойного смеха.  
\- Кстати, что ты делаешь завтра в полдень? – обратился Курт к брюнету.  
\- Буду в Академии, как и обычно, а что? – Блейн потянулся за открытой пиццей на столе.  
\- У меня будет прослушивание, - только сейчас брюнет заметил, насколько воодушевленным выглядел Курт. И это воодушевление наравне с волнением было вызвано вовсе не Себастианом. – Мистер Кларингтон хочет поставить “Старманию”. Я пригласил Баса на прослушивание, так как он был просто в восторге, что будет ставится французский мюзикл, и я был бы счастлив, если бы и ты присоединился к нам.  
\- С удовольствием, Курт, - лицо любимого засияло. – Постараюсь сбежать с пары, чтобы поддержать тебя. Уверен, из тебя выйдет замечательный Зигги. А… Постой-ка, а разве тебе, Себастиан, не надо на учебу?  
Вместо ответа тот откинул голову и заливисто рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, хоть у кого-то голова на плечах есть, - выдохнул он сквозь всхлипывания. – Нет, не надо: у нас почти месяц будет практика, и послезавтра я приступаю к стажировке в одном издательстве.  
\- И о чем же будешь вещать?- поинтересовался Курт.  
\- Пока не решил, - ответил Смайт сквозь зевок. – Мне дали на выбор моду, кухню и туризм.  
\- Моду!  
\- Кухню!  
Зеленоглазый шатен обвел взглядом своих лучших друзей, отмечая про себя, стоит ли ему прислушаться к их мнению, и, если да, то кому отдать предпочтение.  
\- Что же… Буду писать про туризм!


	5. Chapter 5

\- Слушай, сделай одолжение, не мельтеши! – Себастиан уже минут пятнадцать наблюдал, как Курт ходит из угла в угол, постоянно посматривая на часы.  
\- Не могу! – тонкие пальцы зарылись в волосы, до этого идеально уложенные. – Не могу, Бас! И дело не только в Блейне, которого, кстати сказать, до сих пор нет, хотя он обещал непременно прийти и поддержать.  
\- Надо же… Плохой дядя Блейн обидел нашего Курти, - протянул Смайт, в почти провальной попытке отвлечь сходящего с ума шатена. – У него занятия сейчас…  
\- У него занятия, а у меня – прослушивание! Чувствуешь разницу? – Курт резко оказался рядом; его обычно бледные щеки просто горели.  
Себастиан, видя, что сейчас вряд ли переубедит друга, сделал вид, что чертовски заинтересован видом из окна, открывающимся на внутренний двор. На прослушивание собралось много народа, но, к счастью, большинство из них были девушками и не могли составить конкуренцию. А из собравшихся парней никто явно не тянул на роль Зигги, которую грезил заполучить Курт. Хм, в этом и есть весь экс-Хаммел. Сам же Бас предпочел бы роль того же Жанвье, к примеру. Хотя, зная тягу Курта к женским партиям, радовало хотя бы то, что он остановил выбор на Зигги, а не Мари-Жанн.  
\- Проверь меня, - в его руки насильно всунули текст с песней.  
\- Перестань, Хаммел, ты и так ее знаешь, а перед ответственным мероприятием отнюдь не стоит мазолить ее еще больше, - Себастиан отложил листок на подоконник.  
\- Нет, в тексте я уверен, но, черт, это же французский! Как я могу быть уверенным, что…  
\- Твое произношение прекрасно!  
\- Но не так, как твое! – возразил Курт, останавливаясь.  
\- Курт, у тебя не будет такого же произношения, как у меня, - Бас положил руки на плечи Курта: ему было удобно, так как оба были почти одинакового роста. – Для этого надо не один год прожить во Франции или в какой-либо иной франкоговорящей стране, понимаешь? Хорошо, если тебя успокоит, я скажу, что у тебя самое лучшее произношение из всех американцев, которых я знаю.  
\- У Кларингтона лучше, - пробурчал немного успокоившийся Курт.  
\- Кто такой Кларингтон? – спросил Себастиан, продолжая одним глазом поглядывать в окно. - Черт, ну, и фамилия.  
\- Наш преподаватель, который, кстати говоря, и будет режиссером мюзикла.  
\- О, так это он наш грозный судья на сегодняшний день? – за последние пять минут подошло еще несколько парней, расположившихся под сенью деревьев.  
\- Да, он ведет у нас становление жанра музыкального театра во Франции, - подтвердил Курт. – Он хороший, хотя несколько деспотичный.  
Себастиан оторвался от созерцания очень даже неплохого образца мужского тела на одной из скамеек, и вновь посмотрел на шатена с легкой усмешкой.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это два диаметрально противоположных эпитета? – лукавая улыбка не сходила с его губ, придавая всему лицу несколько бесовское выражение.  
\- Не кажется, - мгновенно ответил Курт, но Бас успел заметить еще больший румянец на щеках. – О, Боже мой…  
Взгляд Курта был прикован к двери зала, которая отворилась, и из нее вышел первокурсник со списком претендентов в руках.  
\- О, Боже…  
\- Заткнись, Хаммел! – Смайт притянул Курта за лацканы пиджака, заставляя отвернутся и смотреть точно ему в глаза. – Ты идеален для этой роли, так что иди и просто порви их всех! Ты понял?  
\- Да… Пойти и… порвать, - задушено прошептал шатен, присоединяясь к группе студентов.  
Сам же Смайт проскочил в зал, занимая место, чтобы самолично оценить шансы Курта на успех.

Хантер делал пометки в своих бумагах, отмечая выступление каждого участника, чтобы потом была возможность вспомнить их все. У него уже были примерные планы на Мари-Жанн и Зеро, но с остальными было туго.  
\- Курт Андерсон!  
Хантер от удивления даже приоткрыл рот, воочию убеждаясь, что не страдает слуховыми галлюцинациями. Но, нет, это был Курт, как всегда идеальный, но неуловим иной. Но, как только шатен сделал первый шаг на сцену, Хантер уже знал, кому он отдаст роль Зигги, вне зависимости от того, насколько хороши будут следующие участники.  
\- Да, мистер Андерсон, какую песню вы подготовили?  
\- “La chanson de Ziggy”  
\- Но ведь это дуэт, разве нет? – Хантер отложил в сторону ручку, чтобы насладиться легким смятением юноши.  
\- Да, но я подумал, что с этим не будет проблем, - тот несколько скис, но продолжал удерживать уверенность в глазах.  
\- С этим абсолютно никаких проблем, мистер Андерсон. Так сказать легкое любопытство, - улыбнулся Хантер, и мог поклясться, что расслышал чье-то едкое замечание за своей спиной, но разворачиваться к обидчику не стал.  
\- Прошу, Курт, - он кивнул замершему шатену на микрофон, и приготовился насладиться одной из любимейших партий из этого мюзикла.

***

\- Ради Гаги, Бас, скажи, что ты следил за его реакцией, когда я был на сцене! – Курта немного потряхивало, но в целом он был вполне доволен собой.  
\- Конечно, следил. У него такой выразительный затылок, Хаммел, что ты даже не представляешь! – протянул Себастиан.  
\- Дурак, - лениво отмахнулся от него Курт, включая звук на телефоне и замечая непрочитанное сообщение от Блейна. – Ну, сейчас я ему устрою!  
С решительным выражением лица он открыл сообщение, но через несколько секунд его губы растянулись в ласковой улыбке. Бас, ради интереса, заглянул за его плечо.  
Курт, прости, но меня не будет(( Я уже почти покинул аудиторию (и почему это звучит так, словно я – Элвис?)… Ну, в общем, пришла мадам Тибидо и привела какого-то профессора из Италии. Как она сказала, “старого друга” (мда, так я и поверил) ). У меня просто не было шансов, НО я знаю, что мое присутствие вовсе не обязательно рядом с тобой на прослушивании, так как мой мужчина – самый прекрасный и талантливый в мире. На всякий случай (!!!) буду держать кулачки. Люблю тебя.  
\- Как это мило, - Курт начал быстро писать ответ, изобилующий смайликами и сердечками.  
\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - простонал Себастиан от вида всего этого.  
\- Завидуйте молча, мистер Смайт, - Курт даже бровью не повел на явный сарказм. Он так давно привык к Басу, что уже перестал придавать значение его едким комментариям, которые тот, зачастую, отпускал чисто для проформы.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, - увлекшись, они даже не заметили, как к ним со спины подобрался Хантер. – Могу ли я с вами переговорить?  
\- Конечно, мистер Кларингтон, - Курт быстро убрал телефон в карман, в то время, как его преподаватель и его, можно сказать, лучший друг с интересом друг друга рассматривали.  
\- Если Вы не против, я предпочел бы поговорить с Вами наедине.  
\- О, не стоит, у меня нет секретов от Себастиана, - шатен пожал плечами, улыбнувшись Хантеру.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, почти нет? – переспросил Смайт, не обращая внимания на возмущенно-умоляющий взгляд голубых глаз. – Он немного стесняется.  
\- Смайт! – прошипел Курт, закрывая глаза и сразу же покрываясь красными пятнами.  
\- Не вижу в этом ничего странного, мистер.., - начал Хантер.  
\- Смайт, Себастиан Смайт, - тот ослепительно улыбнулся. – Можно просто Себастиан.  
\- Что же, мистер Смайт, постарайтесь, пожалуйста, не вмешиваться, пока я буду говорить с вашим другом, - взгляд Хантера должен был убить на месте, во всяком случае, по мнению Курта, но Себастиан, казалось, его не замечал, а, если и замечал, то не придавал какого-либо значения.  
Кларингтон бегло осмотрел парня перед собой: примерно такого же роста, что и он сам, но значительно более хрупкий, хоть и не хлюпик. На парне красовалась рубашка в бардовую клетку, потертые в коленях джинсы, кеды и завершением образа служили легкая небритость и серая шапка-колпак. В общем, ничего интересного. То ли дело Курт, изящный и элегантный.  
\- Вы что-то хотели мне сказать? – напомнил идеал, вновь обращая свои голубые омуты к Хантеру.  
\- Да, я решил сразу Вас обрадовать, чтобы не мучить. Вы - наш будущий Зигги, поздравляю, - Хантер улыбнулся, и его сердце подскочило, когда прекрасное лицо озарила совершенно потрясающая улыбка.  
\- Правда? Спасибо огромное!  
\- Да, остальным я скажу результаты через несколько дней, так что можете выдохнуть, Курт, - напоследок послав юноше ободряющую улыбку, он отошел от них.  
\- Я… Я не могу поверить! Бас, ты только представь… Я буду исполнять роль Зигги! Что думаешь?  
\- Думаю, что этот тип просто возмутителен!


	6. Chapter 6

\- Себастиан, то, что он не обратил на тебя внимания, не делает его странным и… возмутительным, - смеялся Курт над недовольством друга, в то время как ничего не понимающий Блейн переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Да, нет же, Курт, это ненормально, - выдохнул Смайт, приземляясь в ближайшее кресло.  
\- Что-то случилось? – подал голос Блейн, воспользовавшись возникшей паузой. – Я думал, что мы будем отмечать победу Курта, а не обсуждать… Кстати, кого?  
\- Это не важно.  
\- Кларингтона, - выдал друга Курт, не обращая внимание на выражение лица Себастиана, обещающее ему жестокую расправу. – Себастиан пытался подкатить к нему, а тот его мягко отшил, и наша принцесса не смогла пережить такого унижения.  
\- Тебе конец, Хаммел, - прошипел Смайт.  
\- Так, никакого насилия в моем доме! Черт, опять я пропустил самое интересное, - разочарованно простонал Блейн. – В любом случае, Бас, у тебя было бы мало шансов.  
\- Почему? У него есть парень? – Себастиан сделал глоток пива: обычно он предпочитал что-либо более благородное, но сегодня захотелось именно пива.  
\- Хм, сильно сомневаюсь, что он идет по жизни под голубым флагом, - фыркнул Блейн, встретившись глазами с Куртом, который согласно кивнул.  
Себастиан с минуту молчал, а потом затрясся в беззвучном смехе:  
\- Ну, у Хаммела это никогда не работало, но ты, Хоббит, давно менял батарейки в той штуке, которая называется “гей-радар”?  
\- Постой-ка, ты думаешь, что мистер Кларингтон – гей? – Курт даже сел поближе к ухмыляющемуся шатену.  
\- Курти, я не думаю, а говорю. Кларингтон – гей во всей своей красе! - Себастиан с жадностью накинулся на тарелку с ужином. – Черт, как вкусно! Хаммел, ты просто обязан поделиться со мной рецептом.  
\- Зачем? Ты ведь все равно не заводишь отношений, а всех своих ночных пассий завтраком не угощаешь, - улыбнулся Блейн, поправляя выбившиеся из прически кудряшки.  
\- Может быть когда-нибудь.., - ухмыльнулся Себастиан, отправляя в рот очередной кусочек курицы.  
\- Ну-ну, - иронично кивнул брюнет. – У тебя завтра первый день, да?  
\- Да, ровно в девять я должен быть уже у кабинета главного редактора, а там посмотрим, как дело пойдет, - Смайт призадумался, отвечая на несколько мысленных вопросов, всплывающих в его голове.– Уже представляю, как это будет: офис, табличка с моим именем…  
\- Ага, а еще и личный кабинет с сексуальной секретаршей, - поддакнул развеселившийся Курт. – Упс, прости, я хотел сказать секретарем, сексуальным секретарем.  
\- Нет, сексуальные секретари – это банально, - Блейн на секунду зажмурился, - другое дело – сексуальный и горячий босс. Есть, где разгуляться, верно, Бас?  
\- Секси-босс, конечно, ну, ни капельки не банально, да, - тот запустил в Блейна салфеткой. – Такое ощущение, что после свадьбы у тебя отключилась половина мозга, настроенная на реализацию одного из основных инстинктов. Секс, секс, секс и, дай подумать, еще раз секс!  
\- Так, Фрейд недоделанный, с этим у нас все более, чем в порядке! – возмутился Курт, доселе веселящейся смущением мужа.  
\- Вот уж…  
\- А мы тебе сегодня же и докажем, - наклонился к нему Курт, задорно ухмыляясь.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой.., - Блейн предпринял попытку возмущение, но был прерван более громким Басом.  
\- Нет! Хаммел, забудь все, что я говорил в последние две минуты. Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, слышишь?!

***

\- Ох, Курт, что же ты…  
\- Тсс, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы на твои стоны прибежал Бас? – шатен ласково скользил губами по шее Блейна, проводя дорожки из легчайших поцелуев.  
\- Я так и знал, что ты захочешь ему доказать!  
\- Нет, я был настроен гораздо раньше, - в поцелуй улыбнулся Курт, а, когда тот прервался, пояснил, - это твое “в моем доме” прозвучало так собственнически и сексуально, что я был готов отдаться тебе прямо там.  
Блейн на секунду заглянул в голубые глаза:  
\- Чертов Смайт.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда утром Курт приходит на кухню, Себастиан уже там с кружкой кофе в руках.  
\- С самого утра кофе пить вредно, - заметил Курт и, вопреки своим же словам, потянулся за чашкой.  
\- Пока я не выпью кофе, я – не человек, - отмахивается Бас, делая последний глоток. – Все, я пошел. До вечера, Курти.  
\- Меня зовут Курт!  
Проигнорировав замечание, Себастиан быстро выскользнул за дверь. Курт пожал плечами, отрезая себе ломтик сыра. Хм, с приходом Себастиана он все меньше стал уделять внимания своему телу, такими темпами он вскоре не влезет в свои любимые джинсы.  
На несколько минут он позавидовал Блейну, которому сегодня в академию лишь к третьей паре, и, который до сих пор сладко спал в их уютной постели, даже не замечая отсутствие близкого тела под боком. Сладко потянувшись, Курт оставил кофе немного остывать, и направился к зеркалу, преступая к ежедневному утреннему ритуалу ухода за лицом.

Себастиан быстро нашел необходимый ему кабинет, на двери которого красовалась табличка “Главный редактор”. Постучав и получив приглашение войти, он уверенно толкнул дверь.  
\- Здравствуйте, - Себастиан на секунду нерешительно замер, натолкнувшись на внимательный цепкий взгляд. – Я - Себастиан Смайт и…  
\- О, так вы тот самый стажер? – на интересном лице мужчины появилась приятная улыбка. – Прошу, садитесь.  
\- Да, верно, - Себастиан не мог сказать почему, но он терялся под этим взором, разом утрачивая свою язвительность.  
\- Меня зовут Томас Уоттон и я, как вы, полагаю, заметили, главный редактор. Моя помощница, Куинн, должна была выслать вам предложения наших, так скажем, вакансий. Вы уже решили, какую колонку хотите вести?  
\- Да, мне больше импонирует туризм, - неловко улыбнулся Бас.  
\- Что же отлично, мистер Смайт, - Уоттон сделал небольшую пометку на своем компьютере. – Я сразу хочу предупредить, что эта колонка будет считаться вашей основной, но иногда вам все-таки придется выезжать с другими, более опытными, журналистами на различные мероприятия, и соответственно касаться еще и их непосредственной сферы деятельности. Вам понятно?  
\- Пока все ясно, сэр.  
\- О, можно без этого! Также вы будете закреплены за кем-то, кто будет координировать ваши действия. Чуть позже я познакомлю вас с ней. А сейчас, мистер Смайт, мне надо заполнить вашу анкету, так что ответьте мне на несколько вопросов. Вы из Нью-Йорка?  
\- Я живу и учусь здесь, но я из Вестервилля, штат Огайо.  
\- В резюме сказано, что вы окончили частную школу, верно?  
\- Да, я учился в академии Далтон в Вестервилле, - Себастиан кивнул, переводя взгляд с лица мужчины на вид из окна.  
\- Какой иностранный язык вы учили в академии?  
\- Испанский, - односложно ответил Смайт.  
\- И на каком уровне вы его знаете? – мистер Уоттон чуть приподнял взгляд на немного смущенного юношу.  
\- На неплохом разговорном, - Басу стало некомфортно от того, насколько жалко прозвучал его ответ.  
\- Какие-нибудь иные языки вы знаете на таком же уровне?  
\- Я в совершенстве владею французским, - настроение вернулось, особенно от того, как удивленно расширились глаза, сидящего перед ним мужчины.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да, я прожил во Франции почти десять лет, - подтвердил Себастиан, ощущая, как былая уверенность и наглость возвращаются к нему.  
\- Прекрасно, это действительно прекрасно, - во взгляде Уоттона появилось какое-то новое незнакомое выражение. – Пойдемте, мистер Смайт, я познакомлю вас с вашим куратором.  
Отодвинув кресло, мужчина встал, и Себастиан мысленно присвистнул. Черт, этот Томас был очень даже ничего! И это мягко говоря…  
Они прошли по небольшому коридору, выходя в общий зал.  
\- Сантана, познакомься, это Себастиан, - Уоттон невзначай положил руку на поясницу Баса, слегка подталкивая его к роскошной брюнетке. – Он – наш стажер, и будет заниматься туризмом.  
\- Прекрасно, тогда бери свою аппетитную задницу в руки, симпотяжка, и иди за мной.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Значит так, правила простые. Во-первых, не опаздывать. Опоздаешь хоть на пять минут, на эти же пять минут задержишься после окончания рабочего дня. Во-вторых, делаешь все так, как я скажу. Если у тебя появляются какие-либо новые стоящие идеи, сначала обсуждаешь их со мной. В-третьих, можешь называть меня Сантаной или Сан, но только попробуй пройтись по поводу моей фамилии…  
Себастиан машинально опустил глаза на бейдж, приколотый к блузке девушки. Значит, Сантана Лопез. Чудненько  
\- Есть вопросы?  
\- Нет, вопросов нет, так что перейдем сразу к правилам, хорошо? – Себастиан насладился изумлением на лице брюнетки, вызванным, как он полагал, его неожидаемой наглостью.- Во-первых, я не собираюсь становиться твоим личным офисным рабом или мальчиком на побегушках, так что проблем с подай-принеси или “заскочи по дороге в Старбакс” я надеюсь, у нас не будет. Во-вторых, я пришел сюда, потому что это мне действительно интересно, и я готов работать, так что требую к себе нормального равного отношения, и, в-третьих, никаких шуток касающихся моего имени, никаких сравнений с этим долбаным крабом из “Русалочки” или с не менее раздражающим Крабсом. Можно сократить до Баса, если хочется.  
\- Что, Крабс, любишь Спанч Боба? – девушка приподняла идеальную бровь.  
Себастиан ухмыльнулся, не сводя глаз с лица брюнетки.  
\- Просто обожаю, Джей Ло, - играть так, играть, Себастиан приготовился наслаждаться реакцией на такое обращения.  
Но вместо ожидаемой ярости, девушка рассмеялась, что не могло не вызвать ответной полуулыбки на губах Себастиана.  
\- И встретилась одна стерва с другой стервой, - улыбнулась Сантана. – И, да, забыла еще один пункт! Я, конечно, понимаю, что невероятная, да и вообще просто секси, но играю я за другую команду, так что не советую даже…  
\- Надо же, какое совпадение, - перебил ее Смайт. – Для того, чтобы мне понравится, ты, как минимум, должна избавиться от груди и отрастить член, так что не беспокойся, ты и близко не в моем вкусе.  
\- Отлично! А теперь, когда мы все выяснили, давай приступим к нашей непосредственной сфере деятельности. Видишь свободный стол возле окна? – И, не дожидаясь реакции Себастиана, продолжила.– Это твое место прописки на ближайшее время. Все, что нужно для работы, там имеется, компьютер в рабочем состоянии. Задания, которые я тебе даю, необходимо выполнять в срок: не успеваешь – предупреждаешь меня заранее. Заранее, понял? Если берешь работу на дом, опять же, предупреждаешь меня и обязательно скидываешь мне готовую работу на проверку. И еще одно…  
\- Всего одно? А я уже хотел достать ежедневник, чтобы начать конспектировать, - ухмыльнулся Бас, направляясь за брюнеткой к своему месту.  
\- Ой, заткнись, - машинально отмахнулась она, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем еще не сказала. – Да, и еще одно! Небольшой совет от тетушки Сникс…  
\- От кого???  
\- Не важно, так, вот, не советую лезть на рожон к начальству.  
\- К Уоттону? – Себастиан приподнял бровь в вопросе. – А я как раз собирался именно этим и заняться, знаешь ли. Но спасибо, что предупредила. Пожалуй, я отложу этот пункт на неопределенное время.  
Сантана лишь улыбнулась, внутренне задавая себе миллион вопросов. Одним из которых был, почему же она, Великая и Ужасная, так легко нашла язык с этим… крабиком.  
Пожалуй, не только противоположности притягиваются, но и две стервы способны вполне себе мирно сосуществовать.


End file.
